


Огонь обещаний

by Ravenerie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, Engagement, M/M, Puppy Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenerie/pseuds/Ravenerie
Summary: Ещё в Пандарии Андуин и Гневион дали друг другу обещания.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 21





	Огонь обещаний

Ветер подорвал розовые лепестки с деревьев. В одной из чащ дендрария человек и дракон совершали таинство.

— Пообещай, что всегда дождешься меня, что бы ни случилось, — промолвил дракон, сжимая в своих ладонях тонкие пальцы принца.

— Пообещай, что всегда будешь возвращаться. Куда бы тебя не занесла судьба, знай, что я всегда буду с тобой, я буду просить Свет оберегать тебя, — в глазах человека стояли слёзы, он не верил, что сейчас, обручившись, они попрощаются, и кто знает, когда увидятся вновь.

— Обещаю, — произнес чёрный принц, надевая на шею наследника Альянса цепочку с тонким кольцом. Андуин, в свою очередь, положил серебряный ободок на такой же цепочке Гневиону в нагрудный карман. — Не потеряй.

И в тишине Нефритового леса, поцелуем скрепились их клятвы.

***

Гневион считал, что это связало их навсегда. Когда обоих кружил водоворот событий, юный дракон оставался спокоен. Его якорь, не дающий погрязнуть в отчаянии, рос в Штормграде, восстанавливался после травм и готовился стать королём. На альтернативном Дреноре, где Гневион оказался из-за Гарроша, связаться с принцем не было никакой возможности, тем более, что чёрный дракон не мог позволить Андуину снова подвергнуть себя опасности.

Закончив дела на Дреноре, Гневион задался новой целью — найти драконьи острова, чтобы там попытаться отыскать остатки своей стаи, и, возможно, попытаться помочь её восстановить. Часть его надеялась, что оставшиеся в тех местах чёрные драконы не пали жертвой древнего бога и все ещё могут отличать добро от зла. А если же догадки окажутся верны, и на островах остались храмы древних богов, Гневион сделает всё, чтобы их разрушить.

В это время до него стали доходить слухи, что Гул’Дан, версия чернокнижника из альтернативной реальности, связь с которой появилась благодаря Гневиону, вызвал новое вторжение Легиона на Азерот. Вместе с этим, он воскресил охотника на демонов, надеясь, почему-то, что Иллидан встанет на сторону скверны. Гневион не стал вмешиваться. Его сил все равно не хватило бы, поэтому он сосредоточился на своих целях. Чем быстрее он смог бы их достичь, тем скорее вернулся к своему принцу.

В битве на Расколотом Берегу погиб Вариан. Узнав об этом, чёрный дракон ощутил укол вины. Он не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Теперь на плечи Андуина ляжет ответственность за весь Альянс, за войну с Легионом и за её исход. Да поможет ему его Свет.

***

Когда Саргерас вонзил меч в тело спящего титана, Гневион не мог остаться в стороне. Он понял, какие силы смог пробудить клинок. На самом деле, Саргерас отчасти даже помог черному дракону. Чем активнее становился Н’Зот в поисках путей для освобождения, тем ближе Гневион становился к нахождению способа одолеть последнего древнего бога, отравляющего Азерот. У черного принца было время, пока его львёнок вёл очередную войну. Орда и Альянс никогда не смогут прийти к миру. Но теперь Гневион точно знал, на чьей он стороне.

***

Телия Фордрагон. Пф. Сколько в ней от настоящего дракона? Горит ли она пламенем веры, мести или ещё чего-то более интересного? Что такого нашёл в ней Андуин? Как он мог…. как он посмел забыть об обещании! Слова агентов говорили, что посмел. Юный король вёл активную переписку с паладинкой из Кул’Тираса, а когда девушка первый раз посетила Штормград, не отходил от неё ни на шаг.

Гневион едва не спалил своё пристанище вместе со своим шпионом, однако успел вовремя сдержаться.  
— Узнай об этой девчонке всё, что можно. И проверь, носит ли король цепочку на шее.

Об этой Телии требовалось разведать как можно больше. Вдруг она вскружила юному королю голову, только, чтобы оказаться у власти? Так поступил бы и сам Гневион при необходимости, с кем угодно, кроме Андуина.

Гневион никогда не чувствовал, что любовь его затмевает солнце. Андуин и сам был солнцем, и черный дракон не позволил бы никому, даже себе (особенно себе), бросить на него тень. Мысли о нём не давали Гневиону сдаваться. Он спасёт остатки своей стаи от влияния древнего бога, и вернётся, очистив имя чёрных драконов от дурной славы, которую им обеспечили Смертокрыл, Нефариан и Ониксия. Пока его стаю считают марионетками древних богов, Гневион не может позволить себе приблизиться к счастью.

Стоя на пороге тронного зала, чёрный принц не мог не задуматься о том, к чему привели его планы. Что его поступки значили для Андуина. Но рано или поздно войне суждено было разгореться. Юный лев потерял бы отца так или иначе.

Однако от этого осознания никому не становилось легче. Да и мыслить следовало о другом. Н’Зот как никогда близок к разрушению планеты, но и Гневион как никогда близок к нахождению способа отомстить древнему богу за свою стаю. Андуин должен узнать, что чёрный принц на его стороне. На стороне мира.

Гневион знал, как изменился юный король с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз в Нефритовом лесу. И все равно, он не мог представить того полного надежды принца, которого он встретил в Пандарии с бременем целого Альянса на плечах. Теперь Андуин не носил одежду жреца. Став королем, он облачился в доспехи и вооружился мечом, и напоминал теперь паладина. Но Гневион знал, что Андуин был не воином, а дипломатом, от того доспехи никак не укладывались у дракона в голове.

Дверь тронного зала, наконец, распахнулась, и чёрный дракон в компании посланника Азерот вошёл внутрь. Надо было как-то начать разговор, но простого приветствия после всего пережитого будет мало.

Дракон смотрел прямо перед собой, любуясь удивлением на изменившемся, но все ещё любимом лице.  
— Андуин, сколько лет, сколько зим…

Гневион едва не зашипел, когда ему в скулу врезался утяжеленный перчаткой кулак. К счастью, такие повреждения не помеха его человеческой форме.

— Что ж, полагаю, я заслужил, — он и правда имел это в виду. Он не думал, что Андуин простит его, но его прин… король не из тех, кто даёт волю эмоциям. По крайней мере, не так. Влияние древнего бога, должно быть, потихоньку распространяется на предводителя Альянса, тем более, что он восприимчив к энергии бездны. Во рту появился привкус пепла, но черный дракон не дал пламени зародиться внутри. Гневион пришел именно затем, чтобы помочь миру защититься.

***

— Хорошо, «советник», как нам остановить его? — во взгляде Андуина можно было прочитать злобу, но направлена она была не на Гневиона, и это порадовало чёрного дракона.  
После разговора с Магни король отослал всех из тронного зала. Гневион уже было решился на отчаянный шаг, как вдруг Андуин сам подошел к нему.

— Нам нужно обсудить всё более подробно. Наедине. Валира вечером проводит тебя в мои покои. Где ты остановился?

Гневион едва сдержал довольную ухмылку, но тут его взгляд зацепился за одну деталь: цепочки на шее короля не было, от чего внутри дракона похолодело. Об этом можно было поговорить позже, а пока следовало действовать осторожно.  
— Сочту за честь. Я гощу в «Гордости Льва», почти на самом чердаке, будет желание, заглядывай, — и все-таки не удержался.

— В другой раз. А теперь иди. Валира сопроводит тебя к таверне.

— Приятно, наверное, иметь личного телохранителя.

***

В покоях Андуина было уютно. Первым, что почувствовал Гневион, был запах. Легкий аромат цветков вишни вперемешку с резковатым запахом чая. Всё это напоминало о Пандарии.

Юный король сохранил жреческие привычки, поэтому мебели было немного — кровать, шкаф справа от двери, большой письменный стол и глубокое кресло, спинкой к окну, чтобы читать при дневном свете, хотя на прикроватной тумбочке стояла лампа. Может Андуину нравилось читать днём, а спать ложиться с чистыми мыслями… Кто знает.

Стоило Валире выйти из комнаты, как лицо короля переменилось. Спокойная маска исказилась обидой и бессильной злостью.

— Здравствуй, мой принц, — осторожно начал Гневион, так и оставаясь стоять возле двери. Он не знал, что говорить или делать дальше. Андуин медленно подошёл к нему, закрыл дверь на замок, и жестом предложил дракону сесть в кресло. Сам он сел на стул, поставив его напротив кресла. Теперь человек и дракон глядели друг другу в глаза.

— Где ты был? — тихо спросил юный король. Сейчас он больше походил на себя прежнего. Всё же, простые рубашка и брюки шли ему куда больше тяжёлых доспехов. Но, в доспехах легче нести бремя власти.

Дракон судорожно вздохнул, снова опустив взгляд на шею короля, где не было цепочки.

— Что случилось с твоим кольцом? — спросил Гневион в ответ.

— Посмотри внимательнее, — Андуин раскрыл ладони. И в самом деле, тонкий черный ободок теперь сидел на пальце. — Я никогда не снимаю перчатки в течение дня. Боюсь представить, как бы отреагировал Генн, если бы его увидел.

— Андуин, я., — дракон подбирал слова. — Я не бросал тебя. Я не исчезал. У меня было столько планов, а потом Легион напал, а затем и Н’Зот, я просто… искал способ…

— Очистить стаю от влияния древнего бога, я уже понял. Но почему ты молчал? Я даже не знал, жив ли ты. Днём занятый делами, ночами я задавался вопросом, увижу ли тебя ещё. А потом отца… не стало и вся ответственность легла на мои плечи. Ты был очень мне нужен. Знаешь, я даже почти примирился с тем, что ты не вернёшься.

На львёнка больно было смотреть. В его глазах было столько печали и горького сожаления, однако Гневиону кое-что не давало покоя.

— Потому ты начал ухаживать за той паладинкой?

— Телия вообще здесь не при чем. Она дочь Болвара, который вырастил меня.

— Идеальная партия королю Штормграда. Знаешь, так даже лучше. Тебе ведь нужны наследники…

— Гневион, — Андуин глубоко вздохнул, закрыв лицо руками. — Ты порой так невыносим, — он поднялся со стула и осторожно встал на колени рядом с готовым взорваться черным драконом. Но юный лев никогда его не боялся. Он осторожно протянул руку и коснулся ладонью чужой щеки. Кожа дракона в человеческой форме была горячей, но не обжигала. Гневион тут же успокоился. Так действовал на него его принц.

— Ты помнишь, что обещал? Ты обещал, никогда не забывать, что я люблю тебя и беспокоюсь о тебе. Всегда. Ничего не изменилось.

— Ещё я обещал тебе, что вернусь, во что бы то ни стало. И я вернусь, — Гневион взял ладонь Андуина в свои руки и легко её поцеловал. — Мы одолеем древнего бога, и я вернусь к тебе, уже не изгоем, а одним из последних чёрных драконов, победителем сил бездны.

Андуин улыбнулся, хотя во взгляде его все ещё таилась грусть. Он прижал к себе черного дракона и прошептал ему на ухо: — Да пребудет с тобой Свет на этом пути.


End file.
